Destiny, 2 wolves
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Destiny has no more family. 2 strange vampires are after her. Will her 2 imprints be able to keep her safe? Rated M for future Lemons... POSSESSIVE PAUL & SAM
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer *I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*

Chapter 1.

Run... Run to the house that grandpa told me to.

I ran my 16 year old ass off till I felt like I was going to pass out.

I saw the house on my right and I ran to it, up the porch, and started banging on the door.

I was so exhausted from running 5 miles without stopping that I was starting to see black.

The door flew open and there stood 2 giant men.

I was gasping so hard that I could barely speak.

"Please *gasp* help *gasp* red *gasp* eyes"

I finally got out.

Then my world went black

My mind was awake before my body. I could hear a lot of people talking in hushed tones so not to wake me I assume.

"So you both imprinted on her? I haven't ever heard of a double imprint." A male voice Said.

"I haven't either. But we both did imprint. It still isn't a problem. We both love her already and eventually she will love the both of us the exact same.  
Me and Paul already live in the same house (no they're not gay) since his dad kicked him out." Another man said.

I felt the couch dip by my head and then by my feet. I felt myself being lifted gently and being placed on two very large, hard, and warm bodies.

I figured 2 people were sitting with me because one set of hands held onto my hands while the other set of hands started to stroke my hair.

I felt so strange but my body was not working correctly. I couldn't physically move.

"She has been out for a while. I'm getting worried." The one holding my hands said.

"She is so small! She looks only about 5ft. even, and doesn't even weigh 100lbs. But she is the most beautiful angel I have ever seen. Did you see her eyes before she passed out?" the one at my head asked.

I was getting annoyed because I haven't even been able to move a finger no matter how hard I tried. Stupid body not working right i mentally huffed.

"I know one was an Emerals green and the other was a shocking ice blue.  
I wonder why she came..."

He was cut off because my body was finally responding to me. I sat straight up only to be held back down by the two men who had opened the door.

"Woah there angel, calm down. What's wrong?" The one who was at my head asked me.

I looked among the men sitting around the room staring at me.

"um... My grandpa told me to run here when a man and woman in black cloaks with red peircing eyes broke into our home." I told them teary eyed.

I felt the two men stiffen beside me and they both held my waist tighter to them as if they were trying to protect me from something. But oddly enough I felt safe and not at all scared.

The larger one of the men, the one at my head sat up straight and asked "Where do you live? We will go check it out for you."

"ok,, um,, 406 N. Saratoga (made up address)" I blushed at the intensity of his stare then looked down.

"That's 5 miles from here." they both yelled and I sunk deeper into them and the couch.

"I didn't stop or even look back. I just kept running. I should go and get back though. My grandfather should be extremly worried by now." I said trying to get up.

"No!" They both yelled again and held me even tighter to them.

"Jacob, Embry. Go check it out" The one at my head said.

"So what is your name?" The one holding my hand asked

"My name is Destiny Faith Carter. And you guys?" I asked.

"My name is Sam, this is Paul, thats Jared, Kim, Leah, Emily,Quil,Claire, Seth, Collin, Brady, & Jake and Embry are the ones that just left." Sam told me.

"Nice to meet you all." I said shyly.

I turned to Paul and Sam because I had thought of this since I woke up. "Um what does Imprinting mean?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" Paul asked.

"I heard someone say it before I fully woke up." I told him looking down at my lap.

"It's alright" he tilted my head up "but what we are going to tell you, you have to listen. Ok?"

I nodded and smiled shyly.

"Ok Destiny we are werewolves and imprinting means we have found our are mine and Pauls imprint." Sam told me. By the tone I could tell he was not joking.

"Ok" Then it went black again. 


	2. Chapter 2

*DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*

Chapter 2

"Destiny baby wake up." I could tell it was paul.

"5 more minutes." I swatted at his hand only to get a chuckle in return.

"Nope, get up!" He picked me up and carried me wherever.

"Me and Sam need to explain some things." Paul told me.

"Ok." I yawned.

It had been two weeks since I came over to Sam and Paul's home.  
They found no trace of my grandpa. Or the cloaked figures.

Paul sat down with me in his lap and Sam came over to sit with us. He grabbed my hands in his much larger ones.

"Now angel you know you are staying with me and Paul now right?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, but what we haven't told you is that both of us are VERY territorial. YOU. ARE. OURS. When school starts againI will be a senior and Paul will be a junior like you. No boys will be allowed to touch you. Not even the pack. If someone bothers you, you let us know and we will take care of it!" Sam told me using his 'I-mean-business' voice.

I just simply nodded not wanting to start an arguement.

"Also" Paul piped up "We are going to have to mark you as ours. So all others know you belong to us."

I looked confused. Wait mark me? "your going to pee on me?" I asked horrified.

"No not pee" Paul chuckled.

"Then what?" I asked confused again.

"There are multiple ways we can mark you. We can leave hickies, we will leave love bites, then when you are readywe will mark you with our seed" Paul explained.

"Oh, ok... So when do you have to m-mark m-me?" I asked kinda shaky.

It was so hard to concentrate because both my wolves started to kiss up and down my neck. Then...

"Ow!" I screamed out and started to tear up.

"I'm sorry love but we had to do it as soon as possible. We had already let it go for two weeks." Sam told me.

There was a howl so loud outside, so close that I jumped into Sam's lap.

"Baby we are going to take you to Emily's while we go figure out what's wrong. Ok?" Sam asked.

"Ok" I said and got up. 


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*

Chapter 3

"Emily?" I called out at the door.

"In here with the other girls Destiny!" I heard come from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen, or should I say war zone.

"What happened in here?" I asked a flour covered Kim and Emily.

"Oh nothing" Kim said in a sing song voice "just this" and she threw two hanfuls of flour at me.

"Oh no you didn't" I laughed.

I threw an egg at both Emily and Kim each.

We fought with food till we heard the door open.

We looked at each other then burst out laughing.

Emily had egg shells in her hair and on her clothes. She also had cookie dough blobs all over her.

Kim was covered in flour and egg from head to toe. You couldn't even tell what color her hair or skin was. She looked like a ghost.

I, myself, was covered in flour, egg, and dough. Emily had dumped the batter bowl over my head while Kim attacked me with flour and eggs.

I then felt two sets of strong, warm arms make their way around my waist.

"You know you look hot all covered in cookie dough." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Mmm... And you taste even better" I felt Sam lick my neck.

I shivered.

"Come on lets get you home and cleaned up." Sam said.

I turned in my arms so I could face them.

"Only if you two help me." I said trying to sound seductive.

They both growled lowly at me and I could see their eyes darken with their lust for me.

Then they started to pull me out of the house. I barely had time to yell bye to Emily and Kim.

Paul picked me up and they ran all the way home with me mumbling things too low for me to hear or make out.

LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! 


	4. Chapter 4

*DISCLAIMER... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*

THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO PLEASE BE NICE... AND THERE WILL BE NO MEN ON MEN ACTION

Chapter 4

We got to the house and once the door was shut I was against it with my two men going at me.

They were true animals at this point and I think if I was to tell them to stop I don't think they would or could.

"mmm... that feels so good" I cried out to my two men.

I heard a ripping noise and barely registered that my shirt had been ripped to pieces. Along with my shorts.

I felt myself being picked up and carried into our room.

Sam layed down on the bed with his feet on the floor hanging over the bed. Only now did I realize they were both naked.

Paul placed me over Sam so that I was facing Sam with his erection at my center and my butt in the air.

Paul leaned into me so i could hear what he was gonna tell me.

"Sam will be in your center first my love, and i will be in your backside. Then we will switch off. How does that sound?"

At this point I was so horny that I didn't care what happened. I was no virgin but to anal I was. Sam slowly entered my center and when he was situated Paul started to enter my backside.

I whimpered slightly and Paul started to play with my bundle of nerves. That took all of my attention away off the pain. As soon as I adjusted they both moved out then in together.

I was in heaven and making noises I have never made before ever.

"Ugh,, Harder... Faster..." I cried out in pleasure.

"So tight. So amazing." Sam said while he reached for my bundle of nerves while Paul was just grunting in pleasure.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... SAM, PAUL" I cried out but they kept going.

Soon enough I was on my way towards another orgasm.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" I cried out as my second wave of ecstasy fell over me.

"Destiny!" Both Paul and Sam screamed out in pleasure.

With no time to get my thoughts together they had switched us around.

Sam slowly entered my backside and Paul entered my center.

"Oh god you feel like heaven on that big, hard dick of mine" Paul said to me.

Sam was ramming into me as was Paul and I could feel that coil build in my tummy only this time it was so much stronger than the first two times.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "I screamed out in pleasure as both Sam and Paul bit down on my neck hard enough to draw blood and make a scar for later when it healed.

I collapsed onto Paul and they both pulled out of me. Before I fell asleep I thought of something.

I had just enough energy to say "We didn't use condoms" Then I was asleep dreaming of my two wolves.

SPOV

"Well she noticed. I told you she would." I told Paul.

"But just think. Right now she could be starting a new life in her. A life created out of love. Created by us." Paul said lovingly looking down at her. He reached out to rub her belly where a baby would be.

"I read a new legend today about how an imprint with 2 wolves would conceive twins. One of one wolf and one from the other." I told him

"Yea Jacob said something about that the other day." Paul whispered not trying to wake our love.

"We can't leave her alone for one second. With that new trail of two blood suckers today she has to be with one of us at all times." I told Paul who was nodding and clenching his teeth together.

"I need to get my teeth on those two filthy blood suckers. I need to hurt them for even trying to hurt her." he was slightly shaking but then we heard something that made us pause and forget all about our worries of her safety.

She sighed and then said "Sam... Paul... I love you... My two wolves" then she went back to sleep.

We layed down next to her and wrapped ourselves around her tiny frame.

"I wonder how she will react when we tell he that mating season is in 2 months. And that we will basically not stop till she is pregnant and carrying our children." Paul said be fore we both fell asleep with our love. 


	5. Chapter 5

DEAR READERS OF THIS STORY... I AM GIVING ONLY THE STORIES THAT HAVE THIS MESSAGE ON THEM AWAY... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THEM...

YOU ALL DISCUSS THIS AMONGST YOURSELVES AND JUST TAKE THE STORY WHOEVER WINS...

CAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO SEND IT TO YOU AND I WONT BE ON FOR A COUPLE DAYS!

OK SO THE LIST OF STORIES THAT i AM GIVING AWAY IS:

'The Princess'

'Destiny, 2 Wolves'

'A Girl That Dreams'

MY OTHER 2 STORIES ARE NOT FOR ADOPTION...

THOSE ARE:

'Mafia Swan Princess'

'Something Big'

I WILL BE BACK ON SATURDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER 2010 TO DELETE THESE STORIES... 


	6. Chapter 6

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
